Goddesses of the Realms
by Th3Sk8t3rG1rl
Summary: The goddesses of Heaven, Earth, and Hell are sent to Earth to help the Inutaichi defeat someone even more powerful than Naraku.A demi-goddess named Suzume who has the Shikon on her side.Can Kagome leave Inuyasha to be with Sesshomaru? Full Summary Inside!
1. Prolonge: The Sisters

**Okay well, awhile back I was thinking about doing a story with my two sisters and I in it. We will be the goddesses of Heaven, Earth, and Hell. I will be the goddess of Earth, my sister Anjanette will be the goddess of Heaven, and my sister Christina will be the goddess of Hell. I hope you enjoy, but it will be a sesskag, but me and my sister's characters will have romance too! **

**Full Summary: The goddesses of Heaven, Earth, and Hell are sent to help the Inutaichi defeat a threat even more powerful than Naraku. When Naraku is overthrown he meets the goddess of Heaven, ****Amaterasu****. Before the goddesses meet the Inutaichi, they meet Sesshomaru. They form an alliance and Sesshomaru's group joins them. Can they defeat the evil Suzume while love gets in the way? Can Kagome give up on Inuyasha to be with Sesshomaru? **

**Goddesses:**

**Amaterasu (Anjanette)- Goddess of heaven**

**Meaning: Shining over heaven**

**Kaya (Me)- Goddess of Earth**

**Meaning: Earth**

**Yukiko (Christina)- Goddess of Hell**

**Meaning: Rare child**

**Pairings:**

**Sesshomaru/Kagome**

**Inuyasha/Yukiko**

**Amaterasu/Naraku**

**Kaya/Bankotsu**

**Sango/Miroku**

**Now! On with the story!

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Prolonge: The Sisters**

Amaterasu, Yukiko, and Kaya stood in front of the elders. They were told that they were to go to Earth.

"With the humans?" Yukiko sneered in disgust, for she was the goddess of the underworld, and detested the realm that the sun shined down on. "But it's so horrible! It's got flowers!" She exclaimed.

"Hey!" Kaya shouted, "Please have some respect!" She shouted to her sister Yukiko, for Kaya was the goddess of the Earth.

"You shut-up!" Yukiko shouted at her.

This resulted in an argument between Yukiko and Kaya, for they weren't the closest sisters.

Meanwhile Amaterasu calmly asked, "Why must we go?" She questioned the elders. Chiyo, the eldest elder said, "We need you to help a group consisting of a hanyou, a miko, a slayer, a monk, and two demons. They need aid in defeating a powerful demi-goddess known as Suzume. Suzume is Susanowa's daughter."

Susanowa was the God of winds, storms, ocean, and snakes. He was also Yukiko's rival.

Yukiko, who had stopped arguing with Kaya so that she could listen said, "Susanowa's brat? She's only a demi-goddess. Piece of cake." He waved it away.

Chiyo's pale blue eyes turned to steel, "Do not underestimate her Yukiko." She warned. "I know you detest Susanowa, but Suzume has grown stronger."

This time Kaya spoke up, "But if she's only a demi-goddess, how is she any match for the three of us?" Kaya pointed to Yukiko, Amaterasu, and herself, "I think only one of us would be needed." She stated mater-of-factly.

Chiyo sighed and sat back, "Normally, yes, only one of you would be needed to destroy her, but she has the Shikon No Tama on her side."

Kaya nodded understandingly, "I thought I sensed its release in my lands."

Amaterasu and Yukiko turned to their younger sister, "And you didn't tell us?" They yelled at her.

Kaya gave them a sheepish look, "I didn't think it was important. I was going to gather it."

Yukiko gave her a dirty look, "Why didn't you then?" She demanded angrily.

Kaya glared at her, "Stop giving me dirty looks!" She shouted angrily at her.

"Then don't be such an idiot!"

"I'm not an idiot! You're the idi-"

Kaya was interrupted by Amaterasu yelling, "Be quiet!"

Kaya and Yukiko settled to giving each other dirty looks.

Amaterasu turned to Kaya, "Why didn't you gather it?"

"Because a miko known as Kagome and her friends are searching for it. Apparently, though, they can't handle the simple task of gathering shards." Kaya told her.

Amaterasu turned to Chiyo, "We will depart when the sun rises."

"Yes! I haven't been back to my domain in awhile." Kaya shouted happily.

Yukiko rolled her red eyes and walked away to pack.

"What's up her butt?" Kaya questioned.

Chiyo just nodded and Amaterasu and Kaya left to go pack.

**~With Yukiko~**

'_I can't believe I have to go to stupid Earth!' _She thought angrily. _'This is not fair!'_ She walked into her room and grabbed a set of traveling clothes. She grabbed a tight black shirt and black baggy pants. She threw them on and grabbed her shoes. They were black converse. _'I have to admit, the humans from the future make good shoes.' _

She put her hair in a ponytail and looked in the mirror. She had dark red eyes with flecks of black in them that went nicely with her outfit. Her black hair had red streaks and was layered. She was skinny and in shape. Satisfied with her outfit, she went and grabbed her black duffel bag. She grabbed clothes and her necessities, though she would never admit it, she went into the future on Earth and had bought an Ipod and a laptop.

After she had packed her clothes and electronics, she went and opened her weapon wardrobe. Inside were daggers, darts, swords, and of course her birthright sword, the Sounga. Smiling she grabbed a dagger and strapped it to her thigh, she put a few poison darts in the belt she wore, and strapped the Sounga on her left hip. Shrugging, she grabbed five daggers and through them into her duffel along with all the darts

She walked into her bathroom and grabbed shampoos, conditioners, soaps, her toothbrush, toothpaste, and her brush.

'_I'm done.' _She looked out her window and saw the sun rising, _'Time to go.'_

**~With Kaya~**

Kaya went into her room and began packing. She grabbed her laptop and Ipod. She stuffed them into her black and purple duffel bag. She put her clothes in, but left out the traveling outfit she was going to wear.

She grabbed the dark purple shirt and put it on. She also put on black baggy Capri's with four pockets on them. She put her hair into a ponytail, and sat on her bed to put her shoes on, she put black Vans on and stood to look in the mirror.

Her black hair with dark purple streaks was put into a ponytail that went well with her outfit. She had purple eyes with flecks of black. All in all, she matched.

She was fit, in shape, so that if need be, she could run without it being too hard. She stood and went to open her closet. Inside were all her weapons. She had daggers, swords, darts, and an archer's bow, with arrows. She decided to take some of each.

She grabbed a dagger and strapped it to her side, Kaya took darts and put them into a wide pocket in her pants. She reached for her prized sword, the tetsaiga, but her hand was met with air. She frowned.

"Oh yeah!" She snapped her fingers, "I let Inutaisho borrow it." Her brows furrowed and she thought, _'So now Inuyasha has it.'_ She shrugged, _'Too bad for him, it's mine.' _

She grabbed a regular sword for now, and put more daggers in her duffel bag. She grabbed more darts and shoved them into her other pocket. She grabbed a sling of arrows and her carved bow.

She walked into her bathroom and grabbed soaps, shampoo and conditioners, her toothbrush, toothpaste, and her brush.

After zipping her duffel, she grabbed it and looked out her window the sun was raising over the horizon. _'Wow. That took all night.' _She shrugged and walked outside to meet her older sisters.

**~With Amaterasu~**

Amaterasu walked into her room, it was purple and silver. She walked to her closet and pulled out a set of traveling clothes, she grabbed a silver t-shirt and black baggy pants. After putting them on, she sat down and put on her white and black converse, they needed to at least look like humans so that Suzume wouldn't recognize them.

She walked to her mirror and put her black hair with silver streaks into a clip. It looked like a flower going out behind her. Her black and silver hair matched her outfit and her eyes. She had silver eyes with flecks of black.

She grabbed clothes from her duffel and threw them into her black and silver duffel bag, along with her Ipod and laptop. She walked into her bathroom and grabbed her toothbrush, toothpaste, soaps, shampoos, conditioners, and her brush.

She turned and opened the cabinet in her bathroom. She saw her weapons gleaming. She smiled and grabbed her tensaiga, and another sword. She strapped them both at her hip and grabbed her darts; she put them in a pouch at her side, and strapped a dagger to her thigh. She grabbed a few more daggers and darts and put them in her duffel.

Satisfied with her packing she zipped her duffel and walked out of the bathroom. She saw light seeping through the curtains and threw them back. She saw the sun rising and knew it was time to go, she walked out of her room and went to meet up with her sisters.

**~With The Sisters~**

Amaterasu, Yukiko, and Kaya stood together in front of Chiyo.

Amaterasu stepped forward, "We are ready to depart."

Yukiko and Kaya walked forward and the three grabbed hands. Kaya began to open the portal to her realm, when Chiyo stepped forward, "Wait!" She shouted, breaking Kaya's concentration.

Kaya closed the portal.

"What?" Yukiko asked.

"Take these with you," Chiyo held out three moon amulets, they were shaped like a crescent moon with a star in side of the crescent moon. It was the symbol of the three goddesses, "They will help you find each other if you are separated."

She stepped forward and placed them around each goddess's neck. She smiled and stepped back. "There."

Kaya smiled and said, "Thanks, Chiyo."

Kaya opened the portal and with one glance back, the three stepped in and were taken to Earth, Kaya's domain.

* * *

**Well? How was it? I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review, I do promise it will be a sesskag though. :)**


	2. Meetings

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter for Goddesses of the Realms!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!

* * *

**

Amaterasu, Yukiko, and Kaya touched ground, they were now on Earth. Yukiko looked around and sneered in disgust at all the flowers blooming. Before she could comment, all three turned their head as they heard a scream.

"Agghh! Lord Sesshomaru! Help Rin!" A human girl screamed for help.

Kaya, having formed a friendship with the girl on her many trips to Earth, took off running. Amaterasu and Yukiko ran after their little sister.

Kaya, having gotten a head start, arrived first to see the little girl in the claws of a green troll youkai. She sneered and reached for her sword, only to meet empty air, _'Oh, yeah.' _She decided to use her powers of mind control to make the youkai put the girl down.

As soon as Rin touched ground, she ran to Kaya. "Kaya-sama!" She called.

Kaya stepped in front of Rin, but before she could kill the demon, it exploded in a strike of blue lightning. A figure clad in white with red on his haori sleeve stepped forward as he sheathed his sword.

"Sesshomaru." Yukiko stepped forward smirking.

Sesshomaru stopped for a minute and stared at Yukiko, "Why do you have my father sword, woman."

"Show some respect!" Kaya yelled at him, "Or else, she'll kick your ass." She warned.

Sesshomaru scoffed, "I doubt any _woman _can beat me."

Amaterasu was offended, Sesshomaru found himself on the floor in seconds. "Oh really?" Amaterasu asked him.

Growling, Sesshomaru tried to get up, "Don't bother." Yukiko stepped forward. She crouched and looked him in the eye, "By the way, your "father's" swords, supposedly made from his "fangs" are not his." Yukiko stood up and went in the middle of her sisters. She spread her arms, "They're ours."

Sesshomaru growled and Amaterasu finally let him get up. "Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin ran out from behind Kaya, "Rin was so scared! But, Kaya-sama saved Rin from the evil demon!" Rin told him.

Sesshomaru stood, "Who is Kaya?"

"I am." Kaya stepped forward.

Sesshomaru turned to her, "This Sesshomaru thanks you for saving Ri-"

"Stop!" Kaya interrupted him, "Just say "I" thank you. Okay? Try that." She told him.

Growling, Sesshomaru said, "_I _thank you for saving Rin."

"No problem." Kaya beamed. "Now, do you know where Inuyasha is?" She asked him.

"Why do you need this Sesshomaru's insufferable hanyou half-brother?"

All three goddesses rolled their eyes at his use of third person.

"He has my sword." Kaya stated bluntly.

"Hn." Sesshomaru pointed East and turned to walk away.

"Wait." Amaterasu told him.

He stopped, "What?"

"Just wait a minute." She told him.

Amaterasu, Kaya, and Yukiko huddled together. "He could become useful." Amaterasu told them, "We should make an alliance."

"No." Yukiko huffed. "Why not?" Kaya asked her.

"Because I don't like him." Yukiko crossed her arms over her chest.

"Sister," Amaterasu placed her hand on Yukiko's shoulder, "this is not about whether or not you like him. This is about defeating Suzume."

"Yeah. Plus, you'll have someone to torture," Kaya put in helpfully, "_other than me_." She stated annoyed.

Yukiko just smiled showing off her dimples, "I _love _you sister!" She ran and hugged her tightly.

"Yeah, sure you do." Kaya told her as she pulled her sister off of her person.

"So it's decided then?" Amaterasu asked.

The two nodded and Kaya turned to Sesshomaru and Rin. "Come on Rin! You guys are traveling with us!"

"But what about Ah-Un and Jaken-sama?"

Oh yeah, I forgot about the stupid toad." Kaya muttered, "They can come to!" She shouted happily to make Rin happy.

"Yay!" Rin yelled as she threw her hands in the air.

"Sesshomaru, we would like to conduct a temporary alliance." Amaterasu stuck her hand out for him to shake.

"This Sesshomaru needs no alliance in dealing with Naraku." He told her as he turned to walk away.

"What about dealing with Suzume?" Yukiko asked him with her eyebrow raised.

This stopped him in his tracks, "Who is Suzume?"He asked, "This Sesshomaru wants to know."

Yukiko put her hand over mouth in mock surprise, "Oh, you didn't know?" She asked.

"Yukiko." Amaterasu warned as she turned back to Sesshomaru to explain, "Suzume is a demi-goddess, the daughter of Susanowa and a mortal woman-" Before she could go any farther, Sesshomaru interrupted her.

"Before you continue, who are you three?"

Kaya stepped forward to explain, "We are the goddesses of Heaven, Earth, and Hell. I am Kaya, goddess of Earth, the tetssiega, is my sword. " She pointed to Amaterasu, "Amaterasu is the goddess of Heaven, the tensseiga is her's. That is why, you no longer have it." Kaya pointed to Yukiko, "She is Yu-"

"I can introduce myself." Yukiko interrupted.

Kaya just rolled her eyes. "Then introduce yourself." She told her.

"Gladly," Yukiko smirked, "I am Yukiko, goddess of Hell. The Sounga," She touched her prized possession, "is mine."

"Hn."

Amaterasu turned back to Sesshomaru, "Anyway, Suzume is a demi-goddess."

"If she is a demi-goddess, and you three are full goddesses, why can't you just dispose of her?" He questioned.

"You." He pointed at Kaya.

"I have a name! It's Kaya." She shouted at him.

"Well, _Kaya _why don't you just use your command of Earth, since it is your realm, to bring her here." He questioned.

"Idiot." Kaya muttered, "She uses the Shikon No Tama, otherwise one of us would have killed her in seconds."

"Wait." Sesshomaru had a look of deep thought on his face, "Why didn't you just gather the Shikon as soon as it was scattered?"

"Because, I thought a miko named Kagome could complete the simple task of gathering a jewel," She told him, "obviously, she is incapable of completing the simplest tasks." She said with venom in her voice.

"Hn. Fine, I accept your offer of an alliance." He shook Amaterasu's hand.

"Come." Yukiko said, "We take to the skies." A dark black and red cloud formed under her feet and she was lifted off the grounds.

Amaterasu did the same, but it was silver and black.

"Come on Rin, you can ride with me." Kaya grabbed Rin's hand and in a black and purple cloud took to the skies.

Sesshomaru whistled and Au-Un and Jaken came. "Come." He said without looking back as he stepped onto his white cloud.

Ah-Un began flying and Jaken jumped on his back.

Sesshomaru flew beside Amaterasu and Kaya. "If you guys are the goddesses of Heaven and Earth, why do you have such dark clouds? This Sesshomaru can understand her," He nodded toward Yukiko, "for she is goddess of Hell, but why you two?"

Kaya and Amaterasu shrugged, "We like dark colors." They stated.

"Hn." They continued flying.

After several minutes of silence, besides Rin's chattering, Yukiko said, "We're approaching their group. I can see them from here."

The seven of them descended and walked the rest of the way.

"SIT!"

They heard a female voice yell in anger. Kaya, not really liking the miko said, "She's such a bitch."

"Kaya!" Amaterasu scolded her younger sister, while Yukiko smirked.

"What?" Kaya asked shrugging, "Anyway, I am going to get my sword." Kaya marched ahead and into the clearing where Inuyasha, Sango, Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara were.

When Kaya walked up Inuyasha was just getting out of his crater. Inuyasha sensed her aura and knew she was powerful; the tetssiega pulsed as he pulled it from its sheath. Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo fell to the floor at the intensity of the aura.

"Who the hell are you?" He yelled at her.

"Inuyasha! Be careful her spiritual aura is strong!" Miroku shouted at his friend.

"I got it Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled, "WIND SCAR!"

However, Kaya destroyed it with a wave of her hand, "Is that the best you can do?" she asked him.

"Come to me tetssiega." Kaya held out her hand, and the tetssiega came to her.

"This is the true power of wind scar." She raised the blade above her head with one hand and brought it crashing down with a yell of, "WIND SCAR!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and jumped out of the way, as the others moved.

"Wow. Inuyasha's wind scar wasn't half as good as her's." They whispered in awe.

Kaya smirked and tossed her regular sword to Inuyasha, "You can use this. The tetssiega is mine."

"The hell it is!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran forward with his claws extended. Before Kaya could defend herself, Yukiko stepped forward. "How dare you raise your hand to my sister!" She grabbed him around the neck and squeezed, when he started turning blue, she tossed him aside.

"The next time I won't hesitate to kill you." She told him as she moved to stand by Amaterasu.

"Thanks." Kaya nodded gratefully at her sister as she summoned the tetssiega's sheath. After sheathing her sword she told him.

"The tetssiega is mine, just as the tensseiga is Amaterasu's and the Sounga is Yukiko's. We are the goddesses of Heaven, Earth, and Hell. We have been sent to help you defeat someone worse than the hanyou you call Naraku."

Sango stepped forward, "It can't be." She whispered.

"Sango?" Kaya questioned as she stepped toward her friend.

"Damn, Kaya. How many humans do you know?" Yukiko asked.

"A lot Yukiko, I do come here a lot, you know. I do have to check on my realm." Kaya told her rolling her eyes.

"Kaya!" Sango exclaimed as she ran toward her friend.

"Sango? How do you know her?" Kagome asked.

"She saved me from a youkai when I was too young to defend myself." Sango told her.

"Who is she?" Kagome asked Sango.

"Yo." Kaya turned to Kagome, "I can speak for myself. If you want to know something about me, ask me."

Kagome gave her a dirty look, "Fine. Who are you?"

Kaya crossed her arms over her chest, "I don't like your tone. Try again." She smirked at Kagome's red face.

"What Kagome-sama meant to say was, will you please tell us who you are?" Miroku asked her.

"Certainly monk." Kaya smiled kindly, "I am Kaya, goddess of Earth. I rule Earth, if Famine spreads, I stop it, if people are ill, I heal them, I control everything that happens on Earth, here, no one is of higher rank."

Kagome opened her mouth, "Actually, the Shikon Miko is the highest rank on Earth." She stated smugly.

Kaya turned fierce eyes on her, "Actually, my dear idiot, you are not the highest rank. Certain demons are higher than you, I think the dead priestess Kikyo is more powerful than you. But I am highest rank."

Kagome pulled an arrow from her sling and readied her bow, "Then I challenge you." She told her.

Kaya smirked, "Perfect." She pulled out her own bow and notched an arrow.

Kaya's smirk unnerved Kagome. Kagome sent her spiritual powers into her arrow and when it glowed pink, the third highest spiritual power, she aimed. She shot, but Kaya shot her glowing purple arrow. Purple was the highest of spiritual powers and when her arrow touched Kagome's, Kagome's arrow disintegrated.

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut as the arrow came straight toward her face. However, it stopped only inches away. Kagome exhaled in relief, and Kaya walked up. She looked down her nose at her and said, "Do not challenge me again, because next time, I won't stop my arrow." She grabbed her arrow and put it back in her sling.

"We are joining groups to defeat a demi-goddess known as Suzume, who overthrew Naraku and has over half the Shikon No Tama." Kaya glared at Kagome, "Apparently _someone,_" she hissed, "is incapable of completing the simple task of gathering jewel shards."

"It's mine!" Kagome shouted, "I can find it when I want!"

Kaya was suddenly in her face, "No it is not. It was my gift to Midoriko for her accomplishments. Since she is dead it is mine, and as soon as it is found, I will be taking it back."

"You can't talk to me that way!" Kagome shouted.

"Yes I can. If I wanted to I can place you to Dai ni-ji sekai. I can expel you from my domain. Learn your place." Kaya told her. (The Second World)

Sesshomaru had been watching and for some reason, his beast didn't like the way Kaya was talking to Kagome. _'So what. She means nothing to us.'_

His beast just ignored him.

Amaterasu looked around, the sun was setting. "We shall camp here." She told them.

Everyone nodded and began to set up camp.

Kaya stood up, "I'll go scout the area."

Yukiko looked at her, "Why?" She asked.

Kaya touched her sword, "I missed it. I wanna use it some more."

Yukiko nodded and Kaya started out.

"Be careful!" Amaterasu warned.

"Yeah, yeah." Kaya waved her warning away. "See ya in awhile."

**~Kaya's POV~**

I ran in an area along the campsite, making sure there was no danger around. Even though I could just use my mind's eye to look around, as it was my world, I felt like running. As I ran I caught a strange aura. It was that of a human, yet it held a demonic energy, and a tainted jewel shard!

My eyes widened and I took off in the direction I knew the person to be. When I arrived I saw a boy no more than two years older than me leaning against a tree. He had his hair in a braid and a cross shaped purple marking on his forehead. He had a halberd on the ground beside him.

As I stepped forward I stepped on a twig. It made a crunching sound, and the boy's eyes snapped open they were a deep blue, as he grabbed his halberd. When I looked in his eyes I felt a strange connection to him. He quickly stood up and glared at me.

"Who are you?" He asked as his hands tensed around his sword's handle. He looked me up and down and smirked.

I felt my cheeks burn and I knew I was blushing. He started to laugh at me, but winced and grabbed his stomach as he fell to the ground.

I rushed forward. His clothed were stained in blood, and I realized the only thing keeping him alive was the jewel shard in his neck.

I pushed him down so that I could see his injuries. Without thinking, I lifted up his shirt, so I could inspect his injuries. I blushed as my fingers touched his hard muscles. He smirked! Arrogant asshole!

I placed my hands on top of his injuries, and with a start I realized that he was dead! The jewel shard was what brought him back. I knew what I had to do. I had to take the jewel. _'But I will bring him back to life.'_ I reached up and tried to take the jewel shard, but his hand caught my wrist.

"What are you doing?" He demanded.

Speaking softly, I said, "I have to take the shard. But I will bring you back to life."

"How? You can't possibly bring me back." He said.

It was true _I _couldn't bring him back. I had no control over anyone that is dead. Only Amaterasu did.

"My sister Amaterasu can bring you back." I told him.

All I had to do was ask her. Only she had command of the dead, she decided if they deserved a second chance at life.

"How do I know I can trust you?" He asked wearily.

I smiled softly, "You don't, but you must." Something in my eyes must have made him believe me, for he relented and let me take the shard. He died instantly.

I grabbed his halberd and summoned my cloud. With him on it, I went back to the campsite.

**~Amaterasu's POV~**

I gazed around at everyone. They all seemed to be getting close. Kagome was getting close to Sesshomaru, Yukiko was getting close to Inuyasha, and Sango and Miroku were getting close, heck! Even Rin and Shippo were getting close.

Well it's just me and Kaya now. Just as I thought that Kaya flew down. Oh great! She had a boy with her! This is so not fair!

At closer look, I noticed… he was dead!

I stood up and rushed toward her. "Who is he?" I asked her.

She shrugged, "I don't know. I found him dying; he had a Shikon jewel shard in his neck keeping him alive. I just feel a connection to him, you know," She shrugged, "Can you bring him back, please?"

I saw the look of desperation in her eyes and knew I had to. I nodded and she set him down and I unsheathed tensseiga. I concentrated and saw the bearers of the dead trying to drag him away. I brought my sword down and disposed of them.

The boy took a breath and I saw the deep happiness that was in Kaya's eyes. I smiled sadly. Now, I'm the only one without somebody.

I turned and started walking away. I heard Kaya say thank you as she embraced him. I am alone now.

**~Yukiko's POV~**

I had been talking with Inuyasha; he was saddened that the tetssiega was Kaya's, when I saw Kaya fly down. At closer inspection I noticed that there was a young man, maybe two years older than her. He was lying on her cloud. He didn't have an aura, so he must've been dead.

'_She wants Amaterasu to revive him.' _

After Amaterasu brought him, back she started to walk away. I would have followed her, but something in her expression let me know she wanted to be alone. There was a deep sadness in her aura. I sighed as I sat back down with Inuyasha.

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

I shook my head and leaned against him. I smirked when I saw his cheeks redden. After a moment he wrapped his arm around me. I smiled, content, as I closed my eyes.

**~Amaterasu's POV~**

As I walked I felt an ominous Aura. I furrowed my brow in confusion, _'Why didn't Kaya sense this? It is her land after all,' _With realization I rolled my eyes, _'Of course, she was too busy with her lover boy.' _

I walked toward it. I stepped through a grove of trees to see a man with waxy black hair on the ground leaning on a Bamboo pelt. I stepped forward, but the leaves were crunchy, so II made noise. His eyes snapped open, they were a deep red. I looked in his eyes, and felt as if nothing mattered, like only he mattered, not even my sisters mattered.

"Hello." He stood. "Who are you?"

"Amaterasu," I stepped forward, "I'm the goddess of Heaven." I cupped his cheek, and saw him smirk evilly, but I didn't care I felt a connection.

"Excellent."

* * *

**Wow. Long chapter! Kagome and Kaya are feuding now, but not forever, and her, Sango, and Kagome will be great friends. Change of plans, Amaterasu won't be with Naraku, she'll be with someone else. Someone close to Suzume. Okay, please review! **


End file.
